


late night lectures of a sleep-deprived genius

by androgynousmikewheeler



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Canon, Repression, Tired rambling, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:15:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26492515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/androgynousmikewheeler/pseuds/androgynousmikewheeler
Summary: As the newest BAU member, Dr. Reid, falls asleep on Derek's shoulder, he makes some interesting observations.
Relationships: Derek Morgan/Spencer Reid
Comments: 19
Kudos: 299





	late night lectures of a sleep-deprived genius

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Prettything_uglylie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prettything_uglylie/gifts).



"You know," the twiggy doctor mutters, half-awake, into Derek's shoulder, "you don't have me fooled."

Derek turns his neck at a most awkward angle to look down at Reid (Dr. Reid, as Gideon is constantly reminding everyone, because being the newest BAU agent at just twenty-one isn't impressive enough, apparently). "And exactly what am I fooling you about?"

"You're not fooling me about anything." His hand brushes against Derek's arm as he performs his signature lecture gestures. "You're _trying_ to fool me into thinking you're a player."

Derek's gut tightens. He tries to pull away, but Reid just slumps farther towards him. "What's that supposed to mean, man?" It slips out with a defensive edge he hadn't meant, but Reid seems unfazed. 

"You're a softie, Special Supervisory Agent Derek Morgan. A certified softie." His breath puffs against Derek's arm.

He doesn't notice the pressure in his lungs until he exhales it away, because the confusingly intuitive kid isn't implying what Derek thought he was implying, so it's okay. "How do you know the two are mutually exclusive?"

"Well," Reid says, repositioning himself in a slightly more vertical manner, "a true player would have happily ditched me tonight. You could have driven back with that agent you've been flirting with, but here you are, waiting next to a broken down undercover van at two in the morning with me."

"Kid, only an asshole would have let you drive back alone in this sketchy piece of junk. Plus, you've been awake over thirty-six hours."

Reid thinks for a moment, and he must be really tired, because usually he can solve world hunger if he just thinks for a moment, but he just hums and says, "In that case, I know a lot of assholes."

Derek sighs. "Me too, man, me too."

"But you're not an asshole," Reid mumbles, head sinking its way back against Derek, "or a player. You're a hero."

He scoffs. "I'd hardly call waiting for a tow truck heroic."

Reid looks up at him, eyes filled with an unsettling understanding. "You stayed with me," he states. 

His heart clenches. "Of course I did."

Bony fingers press into Derek's chest, vaguely near his heart. "I'll stay with you," Reid mumbles, "when you need me to."

He laughs. "Okay, kid."

Reid's eyes narrow into a glare. "I mean it." He turns away, shoulder pushed against Derek rather than his chest. "I'll stay. I..."

Derek waits for more, but it doesn't come. Rather, Reid exhales a soft snore, finally losing his sorely fought war against unconsciousness. 

Derek smiles and wraps an arm around him. Some strange, soft part of his heart believes this even stranger kid.

Maybe he is a softie.

Maybe.


End file.
